gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself'' - piosenka wykonana z w odcinku "The Power of Madonna" przez dziewczyny z New Directions. Piosenkę rozpoczyna Rachel w sali chóru, a gdy dołączają do niej inne chórzystki, to występ przenosi się do audytorium.'' Tekst Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes z dziewczynami z New Directions: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn (z dziewczynami z New Directions): Fancy cars that (Go very fast you know) (They never last, no, no) Mercedes (z dziewczynami z New Directions): What you need is a big strong hand to (Lift you to your higher ground) Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him (Love you till you can't come down) Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes i Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana (z dziewczynami z New Directions): Satin sheets are (Very romantic) (What happens when you're not in bed) Rachel (z dziewczynami z New Directions): You deserve the best in life so if the (Time isn't right then move on) Second best is never enough you'll do (Much better baby on your own) (Don't go for second best baby) (Put your love to the test) Mercedes i Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Dziewczyny z New Directions: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina z dziewczynami z New Directions: And when you're gone He might regret it Mercedes i Santana z dziewczynami z New Directions: Think about the love he once had Tina z dziewczynami z New Directions: Try to carry on But he just won't get it Mercedes i Santana z dziewczynami z New Directions: (Rachel: Heeey) He'll be back on his knees so please Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: (Dziewczyny z New Directions: Don't go for second best) Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real (Santana: Your love is real) Express yourself (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) Dziewczyny z New Directions: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Hey, hey, hey, hey Rachel z dziewczynami z New Directions: (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself Dziewczyny z New Directions: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh Dziewczyny z New Directions: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how Express yourself. Ciekawostki *W serwisie iTunes widnieje informacja, że Jonathan Groff (Jesse) jest solistą w tym utworze. *Pierwszy raz Santana ma solówkę. *Wszystkie dziewczyny, oprócz Brittany, mają solo w tym utworze. Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang